La voz de mi corazón
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: Han pasado los años, Candy y Albert siguen siendo buenos amigos. Ahora, se encuentran ante una difícil decisión, de la cual depende el imperio Andrew. Y sorpresivamente, la que ha tenido la idea es la tía abuela. ¿Qué les propondrá Elroy Andrew?
1. Chapter 1

**La voz de mi corazón**

**Capítulo 1**

**Por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

**"Los mejores amigos"**

"William Albert Andrew, excéntrico multimillonario con intereses financieros, en diversos negocios. Desde que se presentó en sociedad, hace algunos años, ha puesto el apellido de su familia en lo más alto en el entorno financiero. Un hombre que se ha hecho a sí mismo. Vive en el exclusivo barrio residencial de Chicago. Soltero con 32 años, mide un metro noventa y dos, le gusta practicar ejercicio al aire libre, se ha convertido inevitablemente en el "soltero de oro". El casi viudo…"

Al llegar a esa parte, Candy dejó de leer el periódico. No podía creer que algunos periodistas tuvieran tan poca ética profesional, y tuvieran que hacer esa clase de comentarios para vender.

-Bueno, en vez de periódico parece una revista de citas, ¿No crees soltero de oro?-Bromeó ella. Quería relajar el ambiente, que de pronto se había tornado pesado.

Era sábado y como cada mes, estaban en el lujoso restaurant, donde se reunían desde hace algunos años. Costumbre que había adoptado Joselyn Rogers, prometida de Albert. Ella y Candy se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, al menos Joselyn no era como las típicas señoritas estiradas que asistían a las reuniones y fiestas que tenían como único objetivo cazar a William Andrew.

Sin embargo, Joss, como le decía cariñosamente Albert, era totalmente diferente a todas ellas. Incluso era muy diferente a Candy misma. Alta, castaña, ojos color miel, con el pelo lacio y brillante. Compartía los mismos intereses con Albert, amaba la naturaleza y a los animales. Pero además era una mujer culta y refinada, educada en las mejores escuelas americanas. Para Candy no había sido difícil descifrar el por qué su gran amigo había puesto sus ojos en ella. A tal grado de pedirle matrimonio.

Matrimonio que no se llevó a cabo. Lamentablemente, dos semanas antes de la boda, ella perdió la vida en un accidente. De ahí el otro sobrenombre por demás odioso: " el casi viudo". Su muerte, dejó a Albert sumido en una terrible tristeza. Candy había estado con él todo ese tiempo, y cuando llegó el momento de que ella regresara a la universidad, en Nueva York, Albert le propuso seguir la costumbre de Joss. Mientras ella continuaba sus estudios, él viajaría hasta la ciudad, y cuando ella se recibió como doctora, y aceptar el empleo que le ofreció el hospital Mercy, se turnarían un mes y un mes. Este mes le tocó viajar a ella.

-Candy, será mejor que no vuelvas a llamarme así. De haber sabido ibas que traer esa basura no hubiera venido- Le dijo con una sonrisa, no podía enojarse con ella.

-Pues me alegro que hayas venido. Así me dejas saber cómo has estado- Albert sabía que no se refería a su vida en general. En realidad lo que ella quería saber era, como estaba después de la muerte de Joss acaecida dos años antes. Era la misma pregunta de siempre, se daba cuenta que su amiga se preocupaba por él, y se lo agradecía. Pero en esa ocasión él no quería tocar ese tema. Por eso prefirió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-Mejor cuéntame como va todo con Edward- Y tal parecía que los rubios estaban tocando temas de los cuales no querían hablar. Al menos de eso se dio cuenta Albert, al ver la cara de Candy. Y entonces supo que ella tenía algo que decirle, pero no lo haría hasta que se relajara. La conocía como a la palma de su mano. No en balde habían vivido juntos por casi un año.

Candy no quería tocar ese tema, aún. Y afortunadamente, fue salvada por el camarero. Albert pidió dos emparedados de langosta. Mientras se los servían charlaban acerca del trabajo en el hospital. Ya tenía casi un año de que se había graduado de médico, y Albert podía ver como al hablar sobre esta nueva etapa en su vida, a Candy se le iluminaba el rostro.

Minutos más tarde una sombra se proyectó sobre la mesa. Albert levantó la vista pensando que era el camarero, pero en su lugar apareció una pelirroja de unos veinte años.

-¿William Andrew?- Preguntó con un tono sensual en la voz, ante la mirada atónita de Candy. ¿Es que ni siquiera los iban a dejar comer a gusto?

-Así es, y ella es la doctora Candice White- Contestó haciendo un ademán con la mano señalando a Candy. Candy quiso estrecharle la mano, pero la pelirroja, viéndola despectivamente de arriba a abajo, dirigió su vista a Albert.

-Hola soy Deborah Sanders, de los Sanders de Nueva York. ¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa? Esta noche de preferencia, o la noche que tú quieras. Yo estoy disponible.

-Mire señorita Sanders, de los Sanders de Nueva York. Le agradezco su invitación, pero voy a tener que declinarla- Contestó hastiado y viendo significativamente a Candy.

-Está bien- Le dijo, mientras valoraba con la mirada a Candy.-Pero aquí está mi dirección, por sí cambias de opinión.-He inclinándose, le puso la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, dándole una vista panorámica de su escote que no era muy recatado para la época. ¡Dios santo! Pensó Candy, si la tía abuela viera a esa chica actuando así, de seguro la mandaba directito a la Antártida, para bajarle el calor.

Tuvo que sofocar una carcajada ante esa idea, Albert la vio frunciendo el ceño. Una cosa es que no le interesaran ese tipo de mujeres, pero no era de piedra.

-No se te ocurra decir nada- le dijo una vez que la pelirroja se fue.

-Yo no pienso decir nada… solo que yo no tengo la culpa que seas el "soltero de oro"-Le aseguró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Candy…-

-Es la verdad-

-Candy, si me sigues diciendo así…- se detuvo por unos segundos, para meditar bien con qué la amenazaría- le diré a la tía que te mueres por pasar unos días con ella, y acompañarla a sus fiestas y reuniones, con sus amigas las estiradas.- Ahora era él quien se burlaba.

Candy puso una cara de horror. La tía abuela había cambiado con ella para bien, después que se enterara que ella lo cuido tanto tiempo, mientras sufría de amnesia. Y sin la presencia de los Leagan, que ahora lo único que los unía con los Andrew era el parentesco, la relación entre Candy y Elroy se había estrechado más. Sin mencionar que, hasta cierto punto Elroy se sentía orgullosa de Candy por haberse graduado con honores, y ahora ser una excelente doctora. Además de que se le conociera como la doctora Andrew. El apellido ante todo.

Aunque Candy seguí evitando las fiestas. Una cosa era que fuera una doctora, viviera sola y con dependencia económica, y otra muy distinta que no siguiera siendo atolondrada hasta cierto punto, y que le siguiera gustando trepar a los árboles, visitar el hogar de Ponny y competir con Tom para ver quien era mejor lazando. Así que lo que significaba para ella el pasar tiempo con la tía abuela, era sinónimo de aburrición, comportarse en todo momento, sonreír no carcajearse, ser refinada y de buenos modos. Y eso le costaba un montón de trabajo. Sin pasar por alto, el interés excesivo de ciertos caballeros, en edad casamentera, que no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra. A lo cual la tía, la instaba a tratarlos, pues ya estaba en edad de casarse.

-No te atreverías-Contestó un siglo después de meditación.

-Jajaja- río Albert- sígueme diciendo soltero de oro-Y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso… eso es… chantaje- chilló Candy.

-No estimada doctora Andrew, eso es ser un buen hombre de negocios-

-Sí claro, ríete. Veremos quien te atiende la próxima vez que te resfríes-

- Oh no por favor- Dijo Albert con tono dramático sin ocultar la burla- no me prives dela oportunidad de que contar con una hermosa doctora, solo para mi- Cambiando el tono de su voz y su semblante dándole a entender a Candy que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Candy no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando Albert le daba algún cumplido. Y últimamente era muy seguido. Algo raro, porque ni siquiera con Edward, su actual novio le sucedia. O con Terry. Y como si Albert le hubiera leído la mente le preguntó:

-¿Has visto a Terry?-

-No. Tiene meses que no nos vemos. Sabes bien que nuestros horarios no ayudan mucho para que lo hagamos.-

-Nunca entendí porque si te fuiste con él a Nueva York, no hayan resultado las cosas entre ustedes-

-Para empezar, yo nunca me "fui" con él. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que todo fue una coincidencia. ¿O ya se te olvido quien me instó a matricularme en la universidad? ¿Quién me ayudó con el papeleo y me ayudó a instalarme? Fuiste tú. Lo demás fue una mera coincidencia.- Contestó pensativa, mientras llegaba el mesero y les servían.

Y vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquellos días...

***Albert había salido de viaje, y ya pronto regresaría. Ella estaba feliz porque acababa de recibir la carta donde le informaban que había sido aceptada en el Geneva Medical College, en Geneva Nueva York.

Albert, como siempre, le había ayudado a recuperar su empleo en el hospital Santa Juana. Sus días libres los ocupaba, para viajar al hogar de Ponny, y ayudar a sus madres con los niños y los enfermitos. Mientras que Albert, ocupaba su lugar como cabeza de los Andrew, tenía que viajar, pero siempre se mantenía en comunicación con Candy. Y cuando tenía oportunidad se reunían, y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

En esa ocasión, estaba atendiendo a una niña con un fuerte resfriado. Era su día libre, y se encontraba en el hogar de Ponny. De pronto entró uno de los niños corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Señorita Candy, señorita Candy!

-¿Qué pasa David?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Allá afuera hay un joven que pregunta por usted.-Candy instantáneamente pensó que era Albert y salió corriendo del lugar. No sin antes preguntarle:

-¿En donde está?-

-En la colina-

-Gracias, David-

Llegó corriendo a la colina, y alcanzó a ver a un hombre de espaldas, pero al irse acercando más, se dio cuenta que no era Albert. Era un hombre alto de espaldas anchas y de pelo negro. ¿Acaso era? No, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

Él poco a poco se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella. Candy casi se cae de espaldas, no podía ser cierto. Un viejo sentimiento que creía olvidado desde hacía dos años, volvió a renacer.

-¡Terry!- Exclamó a punto del llanto. Sus ojos ya se habían cristalizado.

Él se acercó con lentitud a ella. Y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.

-Candy- susurró él-

-Pe…pero ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con los preparativos de tu boda- ella había leído hace algunos meses el anuncio del compromiso de Terry con Susana.

-Al parecer Susana se dio cuenta que aunque me tuviera a mí, mi corazón nunca le pertenecería. Ella terminó con el compromiso Candy, yo nunca falté a mi palabra y traté de ser feliz pero, no podía serlo si no estabas a mi lado.- Terry no podía dejar de admirarla, los años habían sido muy benévolos con su pecosa, estaba muy hermosa.

-¿Quieres decir que no se casaran?-

-Así es. Hace dos meses Susana rompió el compromiso, y me dejó libre. Ahora ella está viajando hacia Francia, al parecer quiere una segunda opinión médica.-

-Y tú viniste para…-

-Para saber si tú aún… sientes algo por mí. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero, yo no he dejado de pensar en ti. Dime Candy, ¿crees que todavía pueda tener una oportunidad?

Candy se quedó helada. Era cierto que al verlo, varios sentimientos volvieron a aflorar en su corazón. Pero ahora, ya tenía una vida, planes a futuro, ¿sería tan fácil intentarlo nuevamente?

-Yo… no lo sé Terry. Es decir, yo… lo que pasa, es que…- suspiró, ni siquiera podía poner sus pensamientos en orden. Además, ¿Y Albert?

-Escucha Candy- Le dijo tomándola por los hombros- sé que no es fácil. Vine aquí, de la noche a la mañana, y es lógico que tengas dudas, pero solo dime una cosa. ¿Sientes todavía algo por mí? Aunque sea un poquito.-

Candy ya no contestó, Terry tomó sus labios y con dulzura deposito un beso. Un beso muy diferente a aquel beso robado. Y que al terminar, no recibió cachetadas por ninguna de las dos partes. Solo miradas llenas de esperanza.

Candy no se decidió inmediatamente. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Tenía que llegar Albert y darle la noticia que había sido aceptada. Tenía que tomar muchas decisiones.

Dos días después, llegó Albert y Candy le contó absolutamente todo. Él le dijo que si ella sentía algo por Terry, lo debía intentar, o tal vez después se preguntaría "¿que hubiera pasado si…?"Terry volvió a Nueva York, una semana después. Con una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Candy, ella llegaría un mes después, con Albert, pero iría directo a la universidad.

Terry estaba ensayando para una nueva puesta, así que se le haría difícil viajar hasta Geneva continuamente. Su relación seguía siendo como era al principio, por correspondencia. El tiempo no les permitía nada más, salvo las ocasiones en que podían viajar, y se veían. Ocasiones en que se trataban más como amigos que como novios. Y es que cuando Terry tenía tiempo de viajar para verla, Candy se preparaba para los exámenes. Y cuando Candy podía viajar, Terry, o estaba ensayando, o de gira.

Ninguno de los dos había podido renunciar a sus carreras, sin embargo, cuando se veían se trataban como los mejores amigos. Fue así como después de dos años de, "relación", hablaron francamente y decidieron terminar. Aunque propiamente dicho terminar era mucho decir, decidieron seguir como los buenos amigos que eran.

Fue en ese tiempo, en que Candy y Terry eran novios, cuando Albert había conocido a Joselyn.***

-…Y me voy a pintar el pelo de color verde, ya no pienso usar ropa y viviré al aire libre - La voz de Albert la regresó al presente… y también le indicó que en todo ese tiempo, no le había prestado atención a lo que el rubio decía. Se ruborizó de inmediato.

-Oh Albert, lo siento mucho- Prefirió taparse la boca, porque no pudo evitar reírse.- En cuanto al color de tu pelo, lo prefiero rubio… no es la primera vez que vivirías al aire libre… y eso de no usar ropa…-¡Santo cielo! Candy se puso más roja, si aún se podía más. Se le puso la mente en blanco, tan solo de imaginarse el torso desnudo de Albert. Sí. La verdad era que su mente solo podía procesar esa imagen. ¡Gracias a Dios el mesero llegó!, ese mesero merecía una medalla del congreso. "Por salvar a una rubia con pensamientos impúdicos". Pero es que siendo completamente honesta, había visto a Albert sin camisa años atrás, cuando lo atendió como enfermera. Pero ahora era diferente, completamente diferente, aún a través de sus trajes se podía observar y sentir la musculatura del cuerpo de Albert. No sabía de donde había sacado su gran amigo esos músculos, que cada que lo abrazaba o tomaba del brazo, la hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía pensar así de su amigo? Y más si ella tenía novio. ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en Edward de esa manera?

-Al menos tomaste atención en lo último que dije- Comentó divertido Albert- Por cierto, ¿que me ibas a decir de la ropa?-

-¿Eh? Nada, solo que nadie te tomaría en serio. Si ya pagaste, porque no nos vamos- Lo mejor sería cambiar el tema.

-Si será mejor. Y dime Candy, ¿qué pasa contigo y Edward? Y no me digas que nada, porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que quieres decirme algo.- Él la tomó del brazo y se encaminaron hacia el automóvil.

-Es solo que… -Bajó la vista y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos- me pidió matrimonio. Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Albert se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que sería eso lo que había mantenido tan distraída a Candy durante la comida. ¡Pero sí ni siquiera comió! Se sintió incomodo, y de pronto le empezó a molestar la corbata. ¿Acaso estaba hiperventilando?

-Y… ¿qué le contestaste?- Se pararon a un costado del auto, ni siquiera hicieron el intento de subirse a el. Albert trataba de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Que lo pensaría. Se desilusionó un poco pero no puedo tomar una decisión tan importante sin pensarlo bien. Tú sabes que mi carrera es muy importante para mí.-

-Pero en este caso es muy diferente, los dos tienen metas similares. Ambos son doctores, deberías pensarlo bien, no te vayas a arrepentir- Contestó él tratando de ser imparcial, aunque su primer pensamiento había sido decirle que no se casara.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, Albert le estaba diciendo lo mismo que le dijo de Terry. No te vayas a arrepentir. Pero, ¿y si se casaba y se arrepentía? Y, ¿por qué de pronto sintió deseos de escuchar de los labios de Albert:" no te cases"?

-Pues de verdad lo voy a pensar. No quiero equivocarme-

En eso una voz conocida por ambos, los interrumpió.

-Buenas tardes señorita Candy. William.-

-Hola George- saludó Candy-

-¿George? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la señora Elroy necesita hablar contigo urgentemente, William-

-¿Pasa algo malo George?-preguntó Candy.

-Salió algo mal en la reunión con el consejo, ¿verdad?-Se apresuró a decir Albert. Esa mañana, su tía había sido citada de manera urgente por los miembros del consejo. No quisieron que Albert la acompañara, y por la premura de su tía por verlo, sabía que las cosas no habían salido bien.

-Lo único que sé es que a tu tía le urge verte-

-Pero aún tengo que llevar a Candy a la estación- Dijo Albert.

-No te preocupes por mi, yo puedo ir sola-

-De eso ni hablar, ¿George podrías acompañarla por favor?-Le pidió Albert.

-Claro que sí. ¿Vamos señorita?-

Candy y Albert se despidieron. Mientras se dirigían a la estación, Candy tenía en su memoria la cara de preocupación de Albert. Se vio tentada a preguntarle a George, pero sabía que no le sacaría nada. Lo mejor sería esperar.

* * *

Albert llegó hasta la mansión, su tía lo estaba esperando en el estudio.

-William, hijo, me alegra que George te haya encontrado. Lamento interrumpir tu momento con Candice, pero necesito decirte algo muy importante-

-¿Qué pasa tía? ¿Qué te dijeron los miembros del consejo? No pueden tener queja alguna, sus bienes están siendo bien administrados. Es más, nunca habían tenido tantas ganancias como ahora-

-No hijo, no tienen ninguna queja en cuanto a eso, es otra cosa.-

-¿Qué es tía? Por favor, ya dimelo-

-Creo quelo que te voy no te lo esperas, pero, creéme que si lo pensé así, es porque es lo más conveniente. Y déjame decirte que ha sido mí idea-

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Albert impaciente.

-Que tú y Candice tienen que casarse-

-¿QUEEEÉ?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Hola chicaass! Sí ya sé, no tengo perdón, no he terminado mis otras historias y ya estoy aquí con una nueva.**

**Pero dejen que les cuente un cuento que tiene por protagonista a una chica que tiene por nickname, Lu de Andrew. O sea yo.**

**Me encontraba sentada frente a mi laptop, intentando terminar un discurso de forma extraurgente. Intentando también; terminar el siguiente capítulo de "Del brazo y por la calle"(Por cierto, ya llevo la mitad), e intentando igualmente decidir si hago otra adaptación. En fin, de pronto, ¡zaz! que me encuentro abriendo un documento en blanco en word, y que empiezo a escribir esta historia, espero les guste.**

**Por otro lado dejenme decirles que quise mostrar a una Candy más madura pero sin perder su esencia. Y siempre la quise ver como alguien independiente pero siendo profesional. **

**Por fis no dejen de hacerme saber qué les pareció. Y también, quisiera preguntarles, ¿qué les parecería una nueva adaptación? Espero sus respuestas.**

**Sin más qué añadir, me despido. Les mando muchos abrazos y...**

**Hasta la próxima!...**


	2. POR LA FAMILIA

**La voz de mi corazón**

**Capítulo 2**

**Por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

_**POR LA FAMILIA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Unas horas antes…**_

-Bienvenida Elroy. De antemano te damos las gracias por asistir, pese a la premura de la situación. Gracias por aceptar reunirte con nosotros, sabemos que debes tener otras ocupaciones, sin embargo, debes comprender que la situación así lo amerita- Dijo uno de los miembros del consejo.

Elroy recorrió con suspicacia la sala de juntas. El consejo se componía de 9 miembros en total. Nueve clanes que estaban unidos por lazos sanguíneos lejanos, los clanes más importantes de Escocia: Andrew´s; Fletcher´s, Fleming´s, Gordon´s, Gayre´s, Fullarton´s, Fulton´s, Forbes´s y finalmente; Fergusson´s.

-Caballeros- Contestó sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Con gran habilidad, ocultó su sorpresa al ver allí a Scott Fergusson. Esa familia siempre sería un dolor de cabeza.

Ella sabía muy claramente que desde tiempos inmemorables, se habían opuesto a la unidad conjunta de los clanes y por ende, a que William Robert Andrew, entonces patriarca del clan fuera el presidente y administrador de la fortuna de los clanes. Esto se había hecho a instancias de Robert de Bruce, con el fin de mantener la unión de los clanes, en la intrincada lucha de independencia que sostenía su país.

A partir de ese momento, los Andrew, habían tomado el control de los clanes. Pero los Fergusson, nunca habían hecho acto de presencia, ni siquiera cuando William había viajado hasta Escocia, para presentarles sus respetos a los ancianos, después de su presentación en sociedad en América. Y ahora estaba allí. Con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y una mirada retadora. Nada saldría bien de esa reunión eso lo supo en ese instante.

-Muy bien señores, les agradezco que me hayan tomado en cuenta, pero siento tener que recordarles que mi sobrino, William Andrew, es el que debería estar aquí. Si bien recordaran, el es el presidente de las empresas y el patriarca de los Andrew.-Aclaró en tono molesto. Eso lo percibieron los hombres presentes.

-De antemano te pedimos que le hagas llegar nuestra más sincera disculpa a William. Tanto Fleming como yo, nos mostramos en desacuerdo ante esta reunión, que debo aclarar, es demasiado absurda y ridícula- Acotó David Fletcher, Richard Fleming asintió irritado. Elroy notó inmediatamente que solo contaba con el apoyo de solo dos miembros del consejo.

-Por supuesto que no es absurda y mucho menos ridícula…-Habló Fullarton, pero Elroy estaba demasiado irritada e impaciente, quería que empezaran a hablar.

-Les agradecería entonces que vayamos al grano, la edad me está volviendo impaciente y no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir Fullarton. Así que será mejor que Scott empiece a hablar- Todos se miraron admirados, ninguno se imaginaba siquiera que ella supiera por quien se había hecho la reunión.

-Está bien,- contestó Fergusson-Sí así lo deseas. No quisimos que tu sobrino estuviera presente, porque precisamente es de él de quien tenemos que hablar.-

-¿Cómo es eso? No pueden tener ninguna queja del manejo que William ha tenido, con la empresa y el banco. Después de todo, no creo que tengan alguna queja de las ganancias recibidas en los últimos años.-

-Por supuesto que no, Elroy- Recalcó Fleming- no hay ninguna queja al respecto.-

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Ya basta de zalamerías! Lo que nos ha traído aquí, es la reputación tan escandalosa de tu sobrino. Tan solo dale un vistazo a esto…-Fergusson le extendió el periódico que más tarde leería Candy. Después de leerlo, Elroy solo les dio una mirada de interrogación.

-Noticias como esta, se han hecho frecuentes en los últimos años, en especial después de la muerte de Joselyn Rogers. Tal parece que la reputación de tu sobrino acerca de ser el soltero de oro, le precede a su reputación como hombre de negocios. ¿Crees que los nuevos inversionistas, verán con seriedad, las propuestas de negocios que tu sobrino les haga? Por supuesto que no. Y no vamos tan lejos, hace dos meses unos prominentes empresarios escoceses se rehusaron a hacer negociaciones con los Andrew. Por obvias razones, la mayoría de los presentes aquí, nos preguntamos, ¿A dónde nos llevara esta situación? Se está poniendo en peligro nuestra reputación, nuestro buen nombre y sobretodo nuestra fortuna.-

-Ya veo. Me imagino que esos prominentes empresarios que según tu, se negaron a hacer negocios con nosotros, fueron los de la naviera perteneciente a los Campbell, ¿me equivoco?-

-No-

-Para tu información, fue William, quien se negó a negociar con ellos. Los informes en cuanto a sus activos, le hicieron sospechar de negocios ilegales, y no quiso exponerse en una inversión que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.-

-Bueno, eso te lo dijo tu sobrino para ocultar claramente su ineptitud en el manejo de ese negocio-

-No pienso discutir contigo por estupideces. Hablas de la ineptitud de mi sobrino, cuando no vi que eso te molestara cuando recibiste tus ganancias los últimos años. Aunque estoy segura que estabas esperando el momento adecuado para dar una solución. Porque me imagino que tu ya tienes la solución perfecta.-

-Por supuesto, hemos hablado todos los presentes, y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que tu sobrino tiene que ser removido de la presidencia, no nos vamos a exponer a perder dinero por su falta de seriedad.-

-Jajaja, perdóname que me ría, pero creo que se te ha olvidado que ni tú ni nadie puede quitar a los Andrew de la presidencia, poseemos el 54% de las acciones vitalicias-

-Ya lo sabemos Elroy-intervino Fullarton-pero tu también recordaras que desde un principio, quedó establecido que si la mayoría del consejo no estaba de acuerdo con la dirección del consorcio, podríamos ponerlo a votación y nombrar un vicepresidente que tendría el poder de dirigir igual que el presidente. En este caso, hemos votado, y somos cinco contra tres.-

-Tu sobrino siempre te ha mangoneado a su antojo-prosiguió Fergusson-desde que era joven, decidió hacer y deshacer, viviendo como un vagabundo, tomando decisiones sin importarle la opinión del consejo, como cuando adoptó a la huérfana esa. Y luego cuando desapareció por casi un año, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se muere? ¿Qué pasaría en estos momentos si se muriera? Ni siquiera tendría herederos, ¿sabes quien sería su heredera? La huérfana.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar con tal ligereza de… de… acaso le deseas la muerte a mi sobrino?-Repuso Elroy con enojo.

-Solo llamo las cosas por su nombre. No te pongas así, sabes que tengo razón. La gente que quiera hacer negocios con nosotros, debe tener la seguridad que nos tomamos con seriedad el asunto. Que sepan que sabemos hacer negocios y no solo hacernos fama de… solteros millonarios. O que dejaremos nuestra fortuna en manos de algún huerfano -

-El caso Elroy es que no nos parece que William se este tomando con seriedad su papel de presidente. Creemos que es necesario que alguien más le ayude con el paquete, hemos decidido que el nieto de Fergusson es el indicado para eso, el muchacho ha sabido invertir con la gente apropiada y en poco tiempo ha sabido aumentar su fortuna-dijo Ernest Gordon.

-¿El nieto de Fergusson?-Preguntó Elroy.

-Así es mi nieto Arnold Fergusson- Contestó el viejo con orgullo.

-¿El mismo nieto que tú rechazaste por ser un bastardo, hijo, Dios sabe de quien? ¿El mismo nieto que utilizó la poca fortuna que tu hija se llevó consigo para sobrevivir cuando tú la corriste de tu casa, dejándola en el desamparo? No quisiera saber de donde sacó el dinero para invertir y aumentar su fortuna- Atacó Elroy

-Mi hija ya está muerta, y no te permito que hables así de mi nieto. Ahora ya lo reconocí y legalmente es un Fergusson-

-Solo llamo las cosas por su nombre. Y no creo que sea necesaria la referencia a Candice, ella dejó de ser huérfana cuando William la adoptó. En ese caso, tiene más derecho al apellido, de lo que lo tiene tu nieto, y eso no supone ningún problema para ti. Porque si ella es huérfana, tu nieto es un bastardo-

-¡Pero quien te crees para hablar así de mi familia!-Gritó fuera de sí el anciano.

-Solo repito las palabras que alguna vez tú dijiste, ¿o ya no recuerdas como repudiaste al niño cuando nació?-

-Bueno, basta señores,-intervino nuevamente Gordon-nos estamos olvidando el verdadero propósito de esta reunión. El caso Elroy es que, como todos sabemos, para que se tomen decisiones referentes al presidente, debe ser una decisión unánime, lo cual en este caso no es así. Por ello, hemos decidido darle un mes a William-

-¿Un mes, para qué?-

-Para que demuestre su seriedad en los negocios. Que siente cabeza-

-¿Y eso, según ustedes cómo lo lograría?-

-Casándose. Emilia Fulton está dispuesta a hacerlo.-

-Pero no es una imposición- Dijo Fleming-William puede hacerlo con quien él disponga-

-Pero si no lo hace, o si no acepta a Emilia, en un mes Arnold Fergusson tomará posesión de la vicepresidencia-

-¿Se tiene que casar en un mes? Eso es imposible.-

-No Elroy, tiene un mes para comprometerse- Le dijo Fletcher

-Pero no creas que aceptaremos a cualquiera, debe ser alguien de buen apellido y de buena familia, así como un buen nombre ante la sociedad-Masculló Fergusson-Y ahora nos retiramos, eso es todo lo que teníamos que tratar, será mejor que prepares a tu sobrino para que le dé su lugar a mi nieto.-

Así los seis hombres salieron de la sala de juntas, se despidieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabían de antemano que Albert nunca aceptaría un matrimonio de esa índole, lo sabían pues, un año después de su presentación quisieron imponerle un matrimonio que obviamente el rechazó. Puntualizó que "nunca" aceptaría a una mujer que alguien más le impusiera.

Elroy se quedó a solas con los dos hombres que le dieron su apoyo.

-Esto es algo absurdo, ¿qué hay detrás de todo?-Preguntó

-¿No te lo imaginas?-respondió uno de ellos.

-Dinero-Afirmó Elroy.

-Así es, Arnold depositó en su cuenta bancaria el equivalente a seis meses de ganancias y les prometió que recibirían una cantidad igual cada mes, siendo él responsable de la presidencia. A nosotros nos hizo la misma oferta pero, la rechazamos, además de la lealtad que le debemos a Wlliam, sabemos que los negocios de Arnold no son muy legítimos. Está involucrado en fraude y contrabando, los demás aunque lo sepan, no lo quieren ver, solo les interesa el dinero- Puntualizó Fletcher.

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?-

-No. No se preocupen, ya pensaré en algo…***

-¿Y no pudiste pensar en otra cosa que no fuera casarme con Candy?- Preguntó Albert, un tanto molesto, después de escuchar la explicación de su tía- no puedo hacerlo tía, debemos pensar en algo más. Como por ejemplo separarnos completamente de todos ellos-

-¿Crees que yo no lo pensé? David y Richard están dispuestos a hacer lo mismo. Pero sabes bien que eso tardará más de un año, y mientras tanto no quiero que Fergusson tome alguna ventaja de estar en la presidencia. Tú no podrás hacer nada sin su aprobación. Y no creas que solo me preocupa el dinero, sabes bien que el está involucrado en negocios turbios, y si lo mezcla con los negocios legítimos al final el que puede quedar en la cárcel eres tu.-

-Ya lo sé tía-contestó Albert, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando-pero no puedo involucrar a Candy en esto, no es tan fácil como tu piensas.-

-¿A que te refieres? Tú y Candice tienen una relación muy especial, estoy segura que no hay alguien mejor para que nos ayude-

-Tía…no puedo pedirle algo así a Candy, no puedo arruinarle su vida. Ella está a punto de casarse y no quiero más sacrificios-Eso lo dijo más para sí mismo, recordando todo a lo que Candy había llegado a renunciar, o lo que había perdido. Primero Anthony, su muerte la devastó. Y luego Terry, renunciar a su amor había sido demasiado duro para ella, si lo sabría él, quien la consoló durante el tiempo en que vivieron juntos. ¿Y ahora, cómo podría siquiera pensar en pedirle que renunciara a su compromiso? No. Él no podía ser tan egoísta.

-No tía lo siento mucho. La respuesta es no. No le pediré a Candy que se case conmigo para salvar mi fortuna, ni me casaré con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco. No se preocupe yo veré como resuelvo esta situación. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a descansar, necesito pensar.-

Sin decir más salió de la habitación, Elroy se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, nunca se imaginó que Candy estuviera comprometida. Ella estaba segura que la chica los ayudaría. Si tan solo…en eso entró George buscando a Albert.

-Se retiró a descansar-le dijo Elroy- Dime una cosa George-

-Si señora-

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca del compromiso de Candice?-

-¿La señorita Candy se casará? No lo sabía señora, seguramente se lo comunicó a William durante su visita.-

-¿Tú qué piensas de todo lo sucedido con el consejo, George? ¿Crees que sea mala idea que William y Candice se casen? Él se negó por completo. Dice que no puede arruinarle su vida.-

-Señora, creo que los miembros del consejo buscaron un pretexto demasiado ridículo para lograr sus propósitos, sin embargo, es algo válido y no podemos hacer algo en contra de ello. Nos tienen con las manos atadas. Por otro lado, cuando me comentó si idea de casar a William y a la señorita Candy, estuve de acuerdo con usted. Eso pondría en resguardo todo lo que se puede perder y hasta la seguridad de la señorita, después de todo, si Fergusson la mencionó es por algo-

-¿Entonces crees que sea mala idea buscar a Candice y pedírselo? Sin que se entere William, por supuesto.-

-William me desollará vivo… pero creo que podría ser posible comentarle a la señorita y que ella decida. Aunque no debe hacerse muchas ilusiones, si está comprometida tal vez no haya nada que pensar-

-Pero es peor lucha la que no se hace, ¿no es así?-

-Así es-

-Entonces George, creo que necesito preparar un viaje a Lakewood, se lo informaré a William por la mañana. Aunque este viaje tendrá una escala en Nueva York. Deséame suerte George, creo que la necesitaré-

George asintió, mientras observaba como Elroy de dirigía a su recamara. Él se quedó solo en la biblioteca, pensando. Siempre creyó que Albert y Candy terminarían casándose, pero por razones diferentes. Y algo en su interior le decía que, si conocía bien a Candy, ella terminaría aceptando.

_**Nueva York…Una semana después.**_

-Candy, ¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para ir a cenar? Necesito una respuesta, ya han pasado casi dos semanas de que te pedí que fueras mi esposa y solo me das largas-

-No son largas, Edward, sabes bien que mi agenda no me ha dado tiempo para nada. Ahora mismo debería estar en consulta si no me hubieras secuestrado en el cuarto de limpieza- Candy quiso ocultar una sonrisa, pero era demasiado cómico que su novio la hubiera tomado por sorpresa y metido al cuarto, después de ponerle seguro para que no escapara.

-Era necesario, casi no te he visto últimamente y cuando nos vemos es en el comedor del hospital. Es en serio, linda, me tienes sufriendo demasiado. Te extraño- le dijo acercándose más a ella para darle un beso. Candy se dejó hacer, lo cierto era que sí, lo había estado evitando, porque no estaba segura de nada. Y se dio cuenta que ella no lo había extrañado. Pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión y después del beso se separó de él y le dijo:

-Está bien, ¿te parece hoy a las seis? En cuanto terminemos nuestro turno.-

-Está bien. A las seis- él intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente pero Candy fue más rápida y corrió hacia la puerta para salir.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo pacientes que atender-Le dijo desde afuera y se fue. Edward solo se limitó a mirarla como se alejaba. Pensó que ella estaba muy fría con él, pero él la convencería de que lo mejor era que se casaran. "_Hoy, hoy Candy, aceptaras ser mi esposa y no habrá nada ni nadie que lo impida", pensó_. Y al instante le vino a la mente el rostro de un rubio de ojos azules que siempre estaba en la vida de Candy, "_También a él lo alejaré para siempre de ti"…_

Candy llegó presurosa a su consultorio, la última consulta del día había llegado de súbito. Quería atenderla, y salir de allí para visitar a Annie. Solo que al entrar a su consultorio se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡Tía Abuela!-Exclamó-¿Pero, a que debo el honor de su visita?- Elroy, había llegado hacía algunos días, pero antes de ir a visitarla decidió investigar un poco acerca de su prometido. No era un mal partido, provenía de una familia de médicos, que habían logrado hacer fortuna y un nombre respetable en la sociedad. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que nadie le informara de que tuviera un compromiso con Candice. Eso la alentó a seguir adelante.

-Candice, también es un gusto verte.-A Candy ya no le sorprendió que hiciera alusión a su falta de educación, ya estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo Elroy sabía que no podía reprocharle mucho, pues había llegado sin avisar a nadie, esa también era una falta de educación, ¿o no?

-Lo siento, es que de verdad me sorprendió, pero por favor, tome asiento-

-Gracias Candice, te doy una disculpa por presentarme sin ser anunciada, pero…-

-Oh, por favor, no tiene que hacerlo, usted no necesita avisar. Pero dígame, ¿viene usted sola?-¿_O viene alguien con usted, Albert para ser precisa? Fue su pensamiento. _De pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de ver a Albert.

-William no vino conmigo-Contestó Elroy, son una sonrisa en los labios. Se había dado cuenta del trasfondo de la pregunta de Candy.

-Oh, bueno yo_…-¿Tan obvia había sido_?-Solo quería saludarlo.-

-Él no vino hija-_¿Hija, de cuando acá la llamaba, hija?-_de hecho él no sabe que yo estoy aquí. Candy-_¿La llamó Candy? algo muy serio estaba pasando.-_¿William te platicó de la reunión que tuve con el consejo el mismo día que ustedes se vieron?-

-Sí, algo me comentó-

-Candy-la llamó tomándola de las manos-necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿Qué pasa tía? Me está asustando, ¿le pasó algo a Albert?-

-No, él está bien es solo que…- Así Elroy comenzó a platicarle la razón de su visita, lo que pasó con el consejo y que todo por lo había trabajado Albert se podría ir a la basura. Y llegó el momento de explicarle, que Albert tendría que casarse.

-A…Albert, ¿se tiene que casar? ¿En un mes?- Preguntó Candy, de pronto sintió que se le iban las fuerzas. ¿Acaso él ya había aceptado?

-Tiene un mes para comprometerse con alguien, Emilia Fulton fue la que el consejo eligió, pero en esta ocasión le dieron la libertad de elegir.

-¿Elegir? ¿Quiere decir que él puede escoger con quien casarse?-

-Así es, sin embargo, yo creo que la mejor y única opción para que ser su esposa ere…-Elroy no pudo terminar, Edward, las interrumpió.

-Candy, las radiografías de…lo siento, creí que ya estabas desocupada-Dijo él en cuanto vio a la señora que acompañaba a Candy.

-Oh, no te vayas, me gustaría que por fin conocieras a…-

-Elroy Andrew, la tía abuela de Candice, mucho gusto doctor…-contestó Elroy extendiendo su mano.

-Sullivan, Edward Sullivan. Es un gusto conocerla señora Andrew-

-El novio de mi sobrina-

.Así es.- Elroy inspeccionó al joven de pies a cabeza. Un medico joven que tenía el mundo a sus pies, castaño, de ojos grises, casi de la misma altura que William. Claro nadie se podía comparar con su William, pero de pronto se dio cuenta porque Candy lo había elegido como novio. Y no evitó preguntarse si no estaba siendo egoísta.

-Espero algún día nos acompañe a cenar, seria un honor recibirlo en casa.-

-El honor sería mío señora. Muchas gracias. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro, no quiero seguirlas interrumpiendo.- Antes de salir se dirigió a Candy- Entonces, ¿A las seis?-

-No lo sé Edward, falta media hora. Yo te aviso, ahora vete- y le cerró la puerta Candy se molestó con su novio, por su falta de educación. Le recordó su cita para que despidiera a Elroy, y así pudieran irse.

-Sabes Candy, creo que hice mal viniendo sin avisarte. Será mejor que me vaya, por lo que veo, vas a salir con tu novio-

-Por favor Tía no, eso puede esperar. Además ni siquiera termino de decirme, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?-

-No te preocupes, con que me hayas escuchado es suficiente. Tienes un buen corazón, hija- le afirmó mientras tomaba su mano-cuida de escoger bien quien será tu pareja durante toda tu vida. Después de todo William tenía razón-

-No la entiendo, tía-

-Y no espero que lo hagas. Ahora me voy, me quedaré una semana más en la ciudad, puedes ir a visitarme las veces que quieras. Cuídate mucho- y sin decir más se fue.

Candy se quedo completamente confundida. No sabia que pensar. ¿Con quien se casaría Albert? Es lo que más le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Edward, quien fue a recogerla para ir a cenar, ella seguía molesta con él, pero se sentía muy cansada para empezar con reclamos.

Después de llegar al lugar, él tomó la palabra.

-Candy, por favor, ¿ya tienes una respuesta a mi petición? Yo te amo y quiero que formemos una familia, que estemos juntos, el que tengamos la misma profesión facilitará las cosas. ¿Por qué tienes dudas? Podemos formar un futuro juntos.

Candy sabía que él tenía razón y al verlo directamente a los ojos pudo ver el amor que le profesaba. ¿Qué le detenía? Nada.

-Tienes razón, acepto-

El joven casi saltó de alegría, le dio un beso y un abrazo, la felicidad que sentía nada la podía eclipsar, o bueno, casi nada.

-Fue como me dijo Albert después de todo- fue lo que ella le dijo entre un beso y otro.

De pronto sintió como su novio se tensaba. ¿Es que ni siquiera en ese momento dejaba de pensar en él?

-¿Qué pasa?- Él solo se quedo observándola. Después de un rato le contestó en tono sarcástico.

-Albert…Siempre tiene la exclusiva de todo lo que pasa en tu vida, ¿no?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A nada, olvídalo. No pienso hablar de Albert en esta ocasión. Mejor… dime si te gusta- Le extendió la mano y le dio una cajita con un anillo de compromiso. Lo sacó y lo deslizó sobre su dedo anular. Era hermoso, pero Candy, sintió que para ser un momento especial le faltaba un poco de romanticismo.

-Es muy bonito, gracias.-

Después de la cena, Edward la llevó a su departamento.

-¿Me invitas a pasar?- le dijo al ayudarla a bajar del carro

-No creo que sea bien visto que una señorita invite a su novio, a su departamento , a estas horas de la noche-

-¡Pero son apenas las ocho de la noche! Y ahora soy tu prometido.-

-Ya lo sé, pero además estoy cansada. Y nadie sabe que eres mi prometido.-

-Pues entonces debemos decirles-

-Estoy segura que cuando pidas formalmente mi mano, la tía abuela se encargará de hacer la fiesta de compromiso.-

-¿Cómo dices? No creo que sea necesario informar a los Andrew.-

-Ellos son mi familia, tontito, por supuesto que debo informarles, y tú debes pedir mi mano-

-¿Sabes? Estamos algo cansados, hablemos de esto mañana-

-Tienes razón.-

Se despidieron largamente, y cuando él por fin se fue, no dejaba de pensar en cómo alejar a Candy de esa familia. La verdad, era que, no quería que ella tuviera más relación con ellos.

Candy por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en los problemas que estaba atravesando Albert. La tía abuela le había pedido su ayuda, pero no le había dicho nada. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de su departamento, ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo podría enterarse de lo que estaba pasando? Estaba segura que si le llamaba a Albert y le preguntaba no le diría nada. De pronto su rostro se iluminó, Albert no dejaría que su tía viajara sola, siempre le asignaba a George para que la acompañara. Así que lo más seguro era que George estaba también en Nueva York. Solo necesitaba averiguar en dónde.

Eran las ocho de la noche, si en algo lo conocía, George era igual que Albert de quisquilloso y a esas horas, no esperaba encontrarlo en la mansión…estaba en las empresas. Candy tomó el teléfono y pidió a la operadora que le comunicara con George Johnson. Espero unos segundos, y entonces escuchó la voz de George.

* * *

-Estoy muy preocupada por la situación que está pasando Albert ,George, la tía me informó todo; pero también me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, solo que al final, como nos interrumpieron ya no me dijo nada. ¿Usted sabe de qué se trata? Por favor dígame. ¿Es cierto que Albert se tiene que casar?

George había llegado al departamento una hora después de recibir la llamada de Candy. Y ella estaba dispuesta a sacarle toda la información que necesitaba

-Señorita Candy, usted sabe que William jamás aceptaría un matrimonio arreglado, y aunque le dieron la oportunidad de elegir, usted y yo sabemos que nunca se casaría con una señorita estirada de sociedad-

-¡George!- le dijo Candy divertida nunca se imaginó que el elegante hombre inglés pudiera utilizar esas expresiones.

-Solo repito las palabras de William señorita-Candy asintió, era la verdad, después de todo. Además, durante el tiempo que ha pasado el se ha encontrado muy ocupado tratando de buscar otra solución. La única viable, es separarse por completo de los clanes, pero eso tomaría más de un año.

-Pero…dígame, si el tiene que estar comprometido a fin de mes, ¿por qué me dijo la tía abuela que yo podía ayudarles? ¿Cómo podía ayudar yo en una situación como esa? Le aseguro que lo que haré lo necesario.-

-¿De verdad no se lo imagina?-

Candy se puso de pie y nuevamente empezó a recorrer la habitación, meditando en las palabras de George. De pronto se paró y sintió como si un rayo le hubiera abierto la mente. Abrió sus ojos como platos, y se puso pálida, sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían. Se llevó una mano a su boca y se dejó caer en el sofá. Negando con la cabeza le preguntó a George, que no había perdido detalle de la reacción de la chica:

-¿Me está diciendo que…? ¿Pero…? ¿Acaso…? ¿Quiere decir que…?- tuvo que suspirar profundamente para que pudiera salir de su boca una pregunta completa, tampoco le ayudaba que tuviera la boca completamente seca.

-¿De quien fue la idea?-

-De la señora Elroy-

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo-

-Es la verdad señorita-

-Dígame una cosa George, ¿acaso la tía Elroy está tomando algún nuevo medicamento?-

-No, ¿por qué?-

-O tal vez sufrió un colapso nervioso y no se ha recuperado del todo. O sufra de algún tipo de amnesia temporal, ¿acaso no recuerda quien soy? ¡La chica revoltosa que ha puesto su mundo de cabeza constantemente! ¿De verdad cree que yo, Candice White, seré una buena esposa, para Albert?-

-Jajaja, perdone señorita pero, por un momento me asustó. Y en cuanto a su última pregunta-le dijo recuperando su postura nuevamente-estoy seguro que precisamente por eso, por que usted es Candice White, la señora consideró que sería la esposa perfecta para William. Así que no tiene porque preocuparse-

-¿Qué dijo Albert? Porque supongo que a él ya le dijo-

-Así es. Pero él dijo que no-

-¡¿Qué no?!- Candy sintió que se acababa el oxigeno en la habitación. ¿Acaso Albert la veía tan poca cosa para que no se quisiera casar con ella?

-Pero no piense mal, él dijo que no quería arruinarle la vida. En especial ahora con su compromiso.-

-¡Pero ni siquiera estaba comprometida!- Exclamó ella, recuperándose de la impresión.

-Cierto, pero tal parece que no se equivocó- le su mano izquierda, donde lucía su anillo.-Él quiere que sea feliz, sin tener que hacer más sacrificios en su vida. No por la familia.-

Ella se quedó callada, meditando en lo dicho por George. ¿De verdad sería un sacrificio para ella? Los Andrew eran su familia. Albert, era su familia. ¿No la había adoptado, en contra del consejo, y acaso no había estado con ella toda su vida? La había consolado en la colina de Ponny cuando recibió la carta de Annie, cuando murió Anthony, cuando terminó con Terry, la había rescatado, ayudado, salvado la vida, literalmente y todo eso lo había hecho sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿No había reído, sufrido y llorado, con los Andrew y por los Andrew? ¿Acaso no hacían eso las familias? La respuesta era muy obvia.

-¿Y si yo no lo viera como un sacrificio?-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Que va a tener que ayudarme para convencer a Albert de que haga lo que es mejor para la familia.-

-Creo que le tiene que avisar primero a la señora-comentó George, mientras la veía con aprobación

-Tiene razón- Candy se sentó en el sillón individual, el que estaba a lado del teléfono. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo colocó sobre la mesita. Nuevamente tomó el teléfono. Pero en esta ocasión, pidió que le comunicaran con la mansión Andrew en Nueva York. Esperó hasta que escuchó la voz de Elroy.

-Tía abuela-

-_¿Candy? ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-_¿Todavía quiere que me case con Albert?...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón, me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero aquí se los dejo.**

**Espero les guste, como ven, ya va tomando forma. Y todavía faltan algunas cosas por salir.**

**Les mando un abrazo grandototote, hasta donde quiera que se encuentren.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	3. TÚ ERES MI FAMILIA

**La voz de mi corazón**

**Capítulo 3**

**Por Lu de Andrew**

* * *

.

Candy viajaba en el taxi con la mirada perdida. Tenía unas marcadas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, producto de una noche sin dormir. Después de hablar con Elroy, despidió a George.

Recordaba con total claridad la plática que había sostenido con la tía abuela.

***-Tía abuela, todavía quiere que me case con Albert?-

-¿_Cómo dices, Candy? ¿De qué hablas?-_

-Por favor, no me pregunte como me enteré, pero ya sé que usted fue a verme al hospital para hablarme de…de…bueno para decirme que había pensado en mí, para ayudarles y pedirme que me casara con Albert.-Elroy suspiró. Candy se puso más nerviosa, y hasta un poco avergonzada, se sentía como si que era ella fuese la que estuviera pidiendo a la tía abuela la mano de Albert. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible.

-_Creo que una vez más, tengo que agradecerle a George por su intervención-_

_-_Pero tía abuela…-Candy no quería que Elroy se enterara de quien le había hablado sobre el asunto.

-_No te preocupes Candy, que el único que sabía que yo viajaría hasta aquí, era él. Y si yo no te mencioné nada, fue porque al conocer a tu novio, supe que no podría ser tan egoísta, para pedirte que renunciaras a tu vida. Albert lo sabía, por eso me prohibió que ni siquiera te mencionara el asunto. Como te dije, él no está enterado de esta visita.-_

_-_Pero ahora ya lo sé. Y no puedo hacer como si no pasara nada. Albert ha sacrificado muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde está, y si yo puedo ayudarle… lo haré, no importa qué y al precio que sea- Elroy se sorprendió ante la declaración de Candy, sabía de su relación tan estrecha que mantenían, pero nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera pensar así.

-_¿Estás segura? ¿Ya reparaste en lo que significa esa decisión? Tienes que renunciar a tu novio, ¿o debo decir, prometido?-_

-Sí, ya lo pensé bien. Yo…yo hablaré con Edward, terminaré mi relación con él. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me preocupa-

-_¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?-_

-¿Está segura que desea que yo sea la futura esposa del patriarca de la familia más prestigiosa de Estados Unidos y parte de Europa?- Preguntó Candy con cierto temor ante su respuesta.

-_¿Sabes, Candy? Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos esta charla en persona, por teléfono lo siento demasiado impersonal, pero debido a las circunstancias, aprovecharé la ocasión. Sé que tu y yo no tenemos un historial de cordialidad y menos de cariño alguno, y tristemente debo reconocer que la única culpable fui yo. Desde un principio, te rechacé por tu origen y por las intrigas de los Leagan, te culpé de…varias cosas, sin darme cuenta que tu sufrías al igual que yo. Sin embargo, pude ver y he podido ver a lo largo de estos años, como quieres a William, como lo cuidaste sin importarte nada cuando tuvo amnesia. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo le pasaba en esos momentos? Y no me refiero a los negocios ni al nombre de la familia, sino que es mi único sobrino directo, como mi hijo. Lo quiero demasiado Candy, aunque no lo demuestre, nunca he sido buena con los sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a casa sano y salvo, di gracias al cielo y me prometí que haría todo lo posible por verlo feliz. Y tiempo después, cuando me William me dijo todo lo que había pasado durante ese año que estuvo perdido, me di cuenta que Dios utilizó para cuidarlo, a la única persona que podía ir en contra de todos los convencionalismos que dicta la sociedad. Y eso Candy, fue más valioso para mi que cualquier otra cosa o argumento que alguien pudiera presentarme. Tú conoces mejor que nadie a William, a lo largo de estos años he observado su relación, y sé que él también te conoce mejor que nadie. Conocen cual es su comida favorita, lo que les molesta e incomoda, lo que los hace felices. Aman la naturaleza, a los animales, los dos son rebeldes, y no se dejan llevar por lo que dicen los demás, son fieles sus ideas y principios…y por si fuera poco…ya vivieron juntos,- Por como lo dijo Elroy, Candy se sonrojó- ¿qué otra prueba quieres para saber que la mejor elección para que William contraiga matrimonio eres tu? Y si eso no te es suficiente, te digo claramente, sí Candy, sé quien eres y por eso mismo te digo que tú eres la mejor elección para ser esposa de William.-_

Cuando Elroy terminó, Candy ya estaba bañada en lágrimas. Las palabras de la tía abuela le habían llegado al corazón. Y más aún porque nunca se esperó a que Elroy le hablara así.

-_Candy, di algo niña, por Dios.-_

_-_Lo siento tía abuela, es que nunca esperé que usted…-

-_Oh vamos, dejémonos de sentimentalismos- "_Sí, era cierto, Elroy Andrew no era buena a la hora de manejar los sentimientos", pensó Candy.

-Tiene razón-

-_Entonces, si ya pensaste bien las cosas, será mejor que nos veamos para hablar del tema. Porque si tú tenías dudas en cuanto a mi decisión de escogerte, yo también tengo que preguntarte si ya pensaste en lo que significa ser la esposa de William Albert Andrew. Y ahora ya es muy noche Candy, te espero mañana por la tarde para tomar en té, en la mansión, ¿te parece bien?-_

- De acuerdo, entonces allí estaré. Buenas noches tía abuela.-

-_Buenas noches Candy.-***_

La plática con la tía abuela la había mantenido en un estado de vigilia nocturna, dormitando durante toda la noche. No pudo apartar de su mente las palabras de Elroy: "Tú eres la mejor elección para ser la esposa de William". ¿Sería verdad?

A primera hora, Candy fue directo al hospital, pidió una licencia para ausentarse algunos días, pensando que, tal vez tendría que viajar a Chicago. Al salir fue directamente a donde Annie, su gran amiga la estaba esperando desde la tarde anterior, y ni siquiera le había avisado que no asistiría. Afortunadamente, Annie era la encargada de la lujosa casa de modas que una diseñadora francesa había decidido abrir en América. Candy no recordaba el nombre de la francesa, ¿Acaso era Chantal? Esperaba que así fuera, sino Annie la retaría porque siempre le tenía que estar recordando su nombre. Aunque como le había explicado su amiga, si no fuese así, no sería Candy White.

El taxista le indicó que ya estaban frente al lugar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sin demasiada prisa, salió del vehículo y se dirigió a la parte trasera. Era por donde siempre entraba, Annie la retaba por no entrar por la puerta principal y Candy siempre le decía que prefería eso a toparse con las señoras de sociedad que no hacían otra cosa más que ver a los demás con aires de superioridad.

Al entrar al lugar, los empleados la reconocieron inmediatamente y le indicaron el lugar donde se encontraba Annie. Candy caminó entre los pasillos y llegó a la oficina de Annie, tocó y le dio el pase. Encontró a Annie hablando con algunas chicas, de seguro modelos, pensó Candy. Cuando Annie se percató de su presencia, las despidió y se dirigió a Candy.

-¡Candy!-exclamó emocionada- benditos los ojos que te ven, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?-preguntó abrazándola con emoción.

-Oh Annie! -Candy se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ha pesar de ya no ser las mismas niñas de antes, y ser unas mujeres profesionistas, no dejaban de extrañarse y comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas. Y le daba gracias al cielo por ello.

-Pero dime porque me dejaste plantada ayer-dijo con emoción Annie, la invitó a tomar asiento-te estuve esperando parte de la tarde, con un exquisito pastel de chocolate-

-¡Mi favorito! ¿Y no sobró un poquito?- Candy se imaginó comiendo una rebanada de pastel del que Annie hablaba.

- Los empleados lo devoraron en cuanto yo salí de aquí. Pero si tienes tiempo, puedo pedir a uno de los muchachos que vaya a la pastelería.-

-Claro que sí Annie, tengo licencia en el hospital-

-¿Tú?. A ver explícame una cosa, ¡Candice White Andrew, no asistió a la cita que tenía ayer, no llamó para avisar que no venía, son las ocho de la mañana y tal parece que llevas horas despierta. Ya fuiste al hospital y lo más increíble fue que pediste una licencia! Tú, nunca haces eso, ¿me vas a decir que está pasando?-

-Precisamente a eso he venido-

-Soy toda oídos- Se produjo un largo silencio, Annie esperaba a que Candy empezara a hablar y Candy no sabía como empezar.-Sigo esperando, Candy.-Le dijo Annie después de varios minutos.

-Annie, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que me… sería probable que me… case con…Albert?-Annie ni siquiera se inmutó como esperaba Candy que hiciera. Solo la observó un momento y de pronto se puso de pie, se acercó a Candy y le dio una bella sonrisa. Tomándola de las manos, le dijo:

-¡Felicidades! Mira que ya se habían tardado. Pero dime, ¿Cómo pasó? Porque hasta donde sabía, seguías saliendo con el simple de Edward.- Candy no daba crédito a lo que Annie le acababa de decir. ¿Cómo que "ya se habían tardado"?

-¿Cómo que ya nos habíamos tardado? Annie, no es lo que tu piensas.-

-Pues si me dices que Albert y tú se podrían casar, qué quieres que piense. Explícate. Además, ustedes dos hacen una excelente pareja-Guiñándole el ojo

-¡Annie!-

-Jajaja, Candy, no pongas esa cara, es la verdad. Pero no pierdas más el tiempo con sonrojos innecesarios y cuéntame.-

-Está bien-

-Sonrójate cuando tengas al guapetón de Albert, frente a ti-sonriendo pícaramente

-¡Annie!

-Está bien, está bien. Pero hay que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de semejante ejemplar de hombre que es William Andrew. Fuerte, varonil, vigoroso, tiene una sonrisa que te aseguro hubiera bastado para desarmar a todos en la gran guerra. Es como los mejores vinos, entre más maduro…

-¡Annie Britter! ¿Desde…desde cuando ves a Albert de esa manera?-Preguntó Candy más sonrojada que un tomate. Annie solo se encogió de hombros con una mirada divertida.

-El que estuviera con Archivald, no impedía que reconociera a un hombre guapo. Y menos ahora, mi querida Candy, que estoy soltera y sin compromiso-

-Dime qué hiciste con mi amiga Annie Britter, la recatada y tímida, ¡que nunca se hubiera atrevido a pensar de esa forma!-

-Esa Annie, Candy, murió hace cuatro años-La mirada desolada de Annie, hizo ver a Candy que su amiga todavía recordaba el triste episodio de su vida, donde perdió al hombre que amaba, a Archie, cuando rompió su compromiso.-Mejor platícame, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que te conviertas en la señora Andrew?

Fue así como como Candy empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Le relató todo con lujo de detalles. Se centró en demasía en los eventos ocurridos el día anterior, cuando terminó su relato, Annie estaba emocionada. Siempre había pensado que Candy y Albert terminarían juntos como pareja pero, al parecer los dos estaban tan ciegos que no distinguían lo que tenían ante ellos. Y Annie pensó que era una estupenda forma en que Candy por fin pudiera ser feliz.

-Y bien, ¿dime que piensas?-preguntó Candy ansiosa.

-Que tienes que hacer todo lo posible por convencer a Albert de que su matrimonio es la única forma de salvar su trabajo de tantos años. No es justo que alguien llegue así como así y quiera arrebatarle todo lo que ha hecho-

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso, pero, ¿cómo le hago para convencerlo? –

-Tendrás que convencerlo de que no lo harás como un sacrificio más en tu vida y que mucho menos lo haces por la familia-

-¿Qué no lo hago por la familia?-

-Claro, o dime una cosa, ¿si Albert siguiera siendo el Albert con el que viviste, y otro ocupara su lugar en la presidencia de los Andrew, accederías tan fácilmente en casarte con ese otro? ¿Inclusive si la señora Elroy te tratara de obligar?-

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! No podría hacerlo-

-Entonces admites que lo haces por Albert- Candy inevitablemente se ruborizó ante su inesperada confesión.

-Pues…sí-

-Entonces se lo tienes que decir a Albert.-

-Pero… pero, me va a dar vergüenza.-

-Candy tu solo dilo, me dices que por la tarde hablaras con la señora Elroy-Candy asintió-estoy segura que ella te ayudará a idear una manera de hablar con Albert y hacerlo entrar en razón.-

-Creo que tienes razón. Y lo más seguro es que viajemos a Chicago, Annie, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor enorme? Pero si no quieres lo aceptaré. Pero es que necesito a alguien a mi lado-Annie se imaginaba lo que su amiga le pediría.

-¿Qué es?- Annie se imaginaba lo que su amiga le pediría.

-¿Me podrías acompañar a Chicago? Sé lo que eso significa para ti, pero…-

-No es necesario que me convenzas, Candy, eres como mi hermana y no me importa. Además, Gabrielle, me pidió estar a cargo de la boutique que se abrirá en Chicago. Ya tengo todo listo, para eso te había citado, para decirte que salgo en dos días. Y ahora que tu estarás allá, pues qué mejor. La empresa me ha alquilado un departamento, pero no te preocupes, estaré contigo cuando me necesites-

-Annie, perdóname. Te prometo que no te molestaré mucho-

-Si quieres decir que no me pedirás entrar en la mansión Andrew, no creo que sea posible. Además, cuando prometí jamás volver a pisar ninguna casa Andrew fue en un arranque de locura, o algo así, y por ti, que has hecho tanto por mí, lo haré. No te preocupes. Pero creo que la que tiene que estar preocupada eres tú-

-¿Yo, por qué?-

-¿Ya se te olvido que apenas ayer te comprometiste con Edward?-

-¡Oh por Dios! Es cierto-

-Nunca entendí que le viste-

-Es un hombre muy atractivo-

-Claro, pero un frech poodle también es atractivo y no por eso te casas con él-

-Jajaja-las dos chicas rieron con ganas- Annie será mejor que, me marche, ahora que me recordaste a Edward tengo que hablar con él.-

-Está bien. Cuídate y me mantienes al tanto de lo que pase. Y desde ahora, ya no saldrás por la puerta trasera-

-Pero Annie-

-Nada. Como la futura señora Andrew, tienes que actuar como tal. Y de ahora en adelante, yo me aseguraré de que así sea.-

Annie acompañó a su amiga a la salida. Candy no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez más con el cambio tan maduro que Annie demostraba. Ya no era la misma chica tímida de antes, y mucho menos insegura. Se había enfrentado a sus padres, en especial con su madre, pues no le parecía que alguien de su posición social terminara trabajando en una casa de modas y mucho menos si suponía vivir en otro lugar del país y sola. Todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar contribuyó sin duda a ese cambio. Candy se imaginó que si Archie la volviera a ver, no pensaría lo mismo que cuando terminó con ella.

-Mi chofer te llevará al hospital, ¿quieres que te espere para llevarte con la señora Elroy?-La voz de Annie la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-No Annie, gracias. La tía abuela me dijo que enviaría a su chofer por mi. Ahora, amiga, me voy, espero que Edward me pueda perdonar, pero todo esto sirvió para darme cuenta que no lo amo lo suficiente.-

-Espero que te vaya bien, y me da gusto que no hayas cometido el peor error de tu vida.-

Las chicas se despidieron y Candy partió con rumbo al hospital. No sabía ni siquiera cómo decirle a Edward que no se casaría, no quería lastimarlo pero era necesario.

.

.

-Pues para tener menos de veinticuatro horas de estar comprometido con la doctora Andrew, tienes una cara de pocos amigos, Ed.-Edward acababa de salir de una operación, y junto con un colega amigo suyo, estaba en el área de descanso del hospital. Si bien era cierto que había amanecido con un agradable humor, este se había esfumado al llegar al hospital y enterarse que su prometida, había estado allí a primera hora para pedir un permiso indefinido. La llamó a su departamento peor nadie respondió, ¿Dónde se había metido Candy? ¿Por qué rayos ni siquiera le avisó que pediría permiso de ausentarse? ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo había esperado?

-¿Y? ¿Cómo quieres que esté Arthur? ¿Feliz de saber que mi prometida ni siquiera me avisó que no estaría hoy aquí? Y por favor, no la vuelvas a llamar Andrew, ella es Candice White, y punto. Y yo me aseguraré que cuando sea Sullivan, ni siquiera recuerde ese estúpido apellido.-

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? ¿No esperarás que ella renuncie de la noche a la mañana a la que, durante toda su vida, a considerado su familia? No creo que sea tan malagradecida-

-No, yo sé que ella no es así. Pero no puedo permitir que, una maldita familia como los Andrew, lleguen a opacar mi felicidad con ella. Ellos son capaces de todo, sabes bien que por culpa de ellos, mi abuelo murió-

-Sabes bien que no pienso lo mismo que tú, las circunstancias fueron las que…-

-Olvídalo, efectivamente, ya sé lo que piensas y si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, entonces no quiero hablar de ello-

-Está bien-Dijo el joven médico, Arthur Fox. Aunque Edward era su amigo, no tenía la misma opinión respecto la muerte de su abuelo. Y había veces que se preguntaba, ¿qué le había visto Candy White? Su amigo podía llegar a ser odioso si se lo proponía.-Sin embargo debo llamar a tu cordura, y quiero que pienses en el hecho de que ellos ni siquiera se han metido en tu relación con Candy. ¿O sí?-

-Directamente no. Pero al tal William lo traigo atravesado en el hígado. No soporto su relación con Candy, tal parece que está enamorado de ella-

-Pero debes estar tranquilo, ella se casará contigo. ¿O tienes alguna razón para pensar que Candy siente algo por él?-

-Ninguna, claro-respondió sarcástico- a no ser su absurdo interés y preocupación por él. Te aseguró que si ayer cuando estaba conmigo, se hubiese enterado de que su gran amigo Albert, estaba en problemas, me hubiera dejado abandonado y hubiera salido corriendo para ver en qué podía ayudarlo- contestó muy molestó.

Candy caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, se había demorado más de lo que esperaba en su departamento, buscando el dichoso anillo que le había dado Edward. Era curioso como, pasando los minutos, se sentía más tranquila y sobre todo más segura de su decisión. En especial la de no casarse con Edward. Tan solo recordaba la manera en que le entregó el anillo de compromiso, y se decepcionaba. Ella esperaba una entrega más romántica, se suponía que se amaban, ¿no? Y la reacción, tanto la de él, como la de ella, no era la de unos jóvenes enamorados. Así que, con eso en mente estaba completamente segura que Edward la entendería.

Él por su parte, seguía molesto, si es que se podía más. Arthur estaba a punto de retirarse, pero en eso vio que Candy estaba parada en la entrada del lugar. se sonrieron y Arthur le señaló a su amigo quien estaba en la sala. Con paso decidido, salió del lugar, después de saludar a Candy.

-¡Candy!-Le habló Edward. Por un momento se tranquilizó, y como si supiera lo que ocurriría a continuación, desvió su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Candy. Supo que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.-¿Por qué pediste la licencia, por qué no me avisaste?-con el cejo fruncido, le exigió una respuesta-apenas ayer aceptaste ser mi esposa, y ahora ya te manejas como si no tuvieras un compromiso- el tono de su voz no le estaba agradando a Candy, se notaba molesto, y ¿por qué le exigía una explicación? Todavía no estaban casados y, ¿acaso la trataría como si fuese su dueño?

-¿Acaso te tengo que pedir permiso para tomar decisiones? Si así es ahora, ¿qué sería si hubiésemos llegado a casarnos?- Para el doctor, no paso desapercibida la alusión de Candy, al hablar de su boda como algo que no pasaría.-No eres mi dueño, Edward, el que ayer te dijera que sí me casaba contigo, no significa que lo seas o que lo llegues a ser. Siempre he sido libre e independiente, nunca le he pedido permiso a nadie para tomar decisiones. Todos los que me conocen lo saben, pero tal vez…-

-¿Tal vez yo no?-

-No dije eso-

-¡Pero lo pensaste!-Él estaba ya muy alterado, con los puños cerrados golpeo la mesa donde unos minutos antes, estuviera tomando café. Candy se sobresaltó, y sintió un poco de temor, nunca lo había visto tan molesto-¿Qué piensas, Candy? ¿Edward no me conoce lo suficiente? ¿No me conoce tan bien como "mi gran amigo Albert"?-

-Albert no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-¡Y como siempre, defendiéndolo!- De pronto, recordó el anillo-¿Y el anillo de compromiso? ¿Por qué no lo traes puesto?-

-Cálmate, por favor Edward. Estás muy alterado-Candy tragó saliva. Se sintió como la niña vulnerable que en su momento, había consolado y defendido Anthony, Terry y Albert. Sobre todo, Albert. Solo que, en está ocasión, él no estaba allí para ayudarla.-Pero tenemos que hablar-

-Hablar-repitió Edward, tranquilizándose un poco- ¿De qué?-

-Precisamente de nuestro compromiso-Candy supo entonces, que no podía seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, iría al grano y saldría de ahí lo más pronto posible-creo que me apresuré al darte mi respuesta-suspiró y lo vio directamente a los ojos-perdóname, no puedo casarme contigo-

La reacción pasiva de Edward, en lugar de tranquilizarla la preocupo más. Pero dispuesta a salir de esa absurda situación, en donde ella misma se había colocado, colocó una bolsita de terciopelo en donde había metido el anillo, sobre la mesa. La mirada de Edward, viajaba dela cara de Candy al anillo.

-No-la voz vacilante del joven galeno retumbó en la habitación-no, puedes dejarme, no lo voy a permitir.-Con paso decidido, se acercó hasta la rubia y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros causándole un poco de daño-eres mía, mi novia y mi futura esposa. No te vas a deshacer de mi así como así.-Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron, dándole paso a unas lágrimas, no solo de dolor si no de decepción y frustración.

-Suéltame, por favor-le suplicó-me estás haciendo daño-La voz llorosa de Candy lo regresó a la realidad. No quería verla así, no quería hacerle daño. Lo único que quería era ser feliz con ella, olvidar la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de morir, olvidar el rencor hacia los Andrew, que había sido alimentado por su abuelo y su padre. Olvidar a William Andrew, y amar a Candy libremente. Pero no podía.

-Perdóname, pero, ¿es que no comprendes que te amo? No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. Y no acepto un, No; por respuesta-

-¿Entonces pretendes obligarme? El simple hecho que nos llevemos bien, que tengamos la misma profesión y sintamos una mutua atracción, no significa que nos amemos. Piénsalo por favor, tal vez sea solo costumbre…-

-No Candy. Piénsalo bien tú, cásate conmigo por favor-tomándola de las manos, intentó acercarse a ella para besarla. Pero ella lo hizo a un lado y se alejó de él, muy cerca de la puerta.

-No, lo siento mucho. Y menos después de lo que me has demostrado hoy aquí. De lo que eres capaz si las cosas no te salen como tú quieres.-

-eso es lo que piensas ahora, yo te amo-

-No, no es cierto- y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir. Candy no esperó más y salió del lugar. Con la mirada baja escondiendo las lágrimas, no quería que el personal se diera cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Escuchaba que Edward la llamaba, pero no quiso detenerse. ¿En qué momento Edward se convirtió en esa persona cruel, en alguien que la quería obligar a hacer algo que ella no quería?

Afortunadamente antes de salir de su departamento, había llamado a la tía abuela, para decirle que llegaría un poco antes a la mansión. Elroy casi la obligó a que despidiera al chofer de su amiga y esperara a Walter, el chofer personal de Elroy. Él la había llevado al hospital y la estaba esperando a la salida.

-Señorita Candy, ¿se encuentra bien?-Preguntó el chofer, al verla llorando. Inmediatamente le abrió la puerta.

-Sí Walter, no te preocupes, solo sácame de aquí, por favor.-

El hombre asintió y dirigiéndose al volante, oyó que llamaban a Candy. Cuando volteó a ver quien era, pudo distinguir al novio de la señorita. Lo conocía de las veces que Elroy le había mandado por ella al hospital. Se giró para buscar indicaciones de parte de Candy.

-Vámonos por favor-Le pidió Candy, con los ojos aún llorosos. El hombre asintió y puso en marcha el automóvil, al alejarse, vio por el espejo retrovisor la figura de Edward observándolos a distancia.

Edward sintió que la perdía. Quiso detenerla, convencerla, que se quedara con él. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Cómo se le había salido la situación de las manos? Con desesperación, observó el auto que Candy había abordado y le dolió aún más reconocer el emblema…tenía que ser el auto de Andrew.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Candy le pidió a Walter que la disculpara con la tía abuela, y fue hacia el tocador. El chofer fue a encontrarse con Elroy, quien estaba en la biblioteca dando algunas instrucciones al ama de llaves de la mansión.

-Disculpe señora-

-¿Dime Walter?-

-Le informo que la señorita Candice ya se encuentra en la mansión. Me pidió que la disculpara, se encuentra en el tocador-

-Gracias Walter- Elroy notó que el hombre a pesar de que ya no tenía nada qué hacer allí no se retiraba.

-Muy bien, Sharon, es todo puedes retirarte-

-Con su permiso señora-

-¿Y bien Walter? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es la señorita Candy, señora.-

-¿Qué pasa con Candice?-preguntó preocupada Elroy.

-Debo informarle que tal vez fue al tocador para serenarse un poco. Salió muy angustiada del hospital, llorando, para ser exactos. Y el doctor Edward salió tras ella, ella no quiso hablar con él y me pidió que saliéramos del lugar.-

-¿Llorando? ¿Crees que el doctor, haya tratado de hacerle daño?-

-No lo podría asegurar, pero la señorita se encontraba muy mal.-

-Si algo le hizo a Candy…-No pudo continuar, porque alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Qué le pasa a Candy?-La fuerte y firme voz, retumbó no solo en la habitación sino también en los oídos de Elroy. Se giró y ahí vio la figura imponente de…

-¡William! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Elroy se quedó paralizada, nunca se imaginó ver a Albert en Nueva York. En especial, cuando se suponía que él pensaba que tanto ella como George estaban en Lakewood. Y lo peor de todo… se veía molesto. No. Estaba molesto. Albert caminó hasta el escritorio, para sentarse en el sillón de piel, y con un gesto adusto se dirigió de nuevo a su tía.

-Creo que le hice una pregunta, así que por favor, contésteme-Albert trataba de modular el tono de su voz. No quería demostrar lo molesto que estaba, sobre todo ahora que sabía que Candy estaba en la mansión.

-Walter fue por ella al hospital, y me dijo que salió llorando del lugar. Ella se encuentra en el tocador, tal vez no quiera que la vea así.-Contestó algo cohibida Elroy.

-Quiero suponer, que usted no pasó por alto la decisión que tomé, cuando le dije que no quería que Candy se enterara de la situación que estamos pasando. No me decepcione tía.-

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-¿Más preguntas? Está bien, se me hizo muy extraño que después de lo sucedido, usted se fuera tranquilamente a Lakewood. Así que investigué, y eme aquí. Ahora dígame usted, qué le dijo a Candy.-

-Pues creo que te voy a decepcionar. –Contestó Elroy-Candy sabe toda la historia, y también sabe acerca de mi idea, y al parecer…-

-¡No quiero saber nada más! ¿Cómo es posible que haya ignorado lo que decidí? Yo estoy viendo cuál es la mejor solución…-

-Y mientras tanto, te estás acabando. ¡Mírate! En solo una semana has bajado de peso, y estás ojeroso y demacrado. Casi no duermes y no comes, y lo peor de todo es que no puedes hacer nada. ¿Hasta cuando lo vas a comprender?-

Elroy salió a toda prisa, no quiso que su sobrino la viera a punto de llorar. Pero al llegar al umbral de la puerta, llegó una llorosa Candy. Ya estaba mejor de ánimo, y sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el llanto. Al verla, Elroy, sintió tristeza por su estado.

-Candy, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Tía, no es nada. Lo que pasó fue que, bueno, no acabé en los mejores términos con Edward.-

-Oh, hija, lo siento mucho-Y sin que lo esperara ninguna de las dos, Elroy la estrechó entre sus brazos y Candy se refugió en ella. Albert veía sorprendido la escena, pero no pudo odiar el hecho de que Candy había estado llorando, y si algo no le gustaba, era verla llorar. Por lo que, con toda la ternura del mundo la llamó.

-Candy- Ella escuchó esa voz, la voz que tantas ganas había tenido de escuchar en los últimos días. Se separó de Elroy y levantó la vista. Y lo vio. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de correr hacia él. Y así lo hizo en cuanto vio que Albert abría sus brazos para recibirla entre ellos.

-¡Albert!-Lo abrazó por la cintura, y se sintió en su refugio, como secretamente lo llamaba. Albert empezó a tranquilizarla, pues ella había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Solo que ahora no sabía si lloraba por lo sucedido con Edward o de felicidad por tener a Albert con ella. Para Albert era curioso ver que la excelente doctora Candice White, continuara siendo la misma llorona de siempre.

-Tranquila pequeña, ¿acaso no recuerdas que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras?- El llanto de Candy paró como por arte de magia. Albert había dicho las palabras mágicas, y recordó la primera vez que lo vio en la colina de Pony. Y casi por instinto, empezó a sonreír. Pero Albert, no lo notó, estaba demasiado angustiado, que por su culpa Candy volviera a sufrir.

-¿Has terminado por Edward por lo que te dijo mi tía? ¿Por eso estás llorando?- Candy se sepró un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.

-No, no es por lo que tu piensas.-

-Candy…no quiero verte sufrir por amor una vez más. Y menos si es por mi culpa, no quiero que…-

-No. No entiendes, si lloré, fue porque cuando llegué al hospital para hablar con Edward, estaba muy molesto y empezamos a discutir. Él se molestó aún más y… bueno yo…me asusté un poco. Nunca lo había visto así. Pero de una vez te digo que, aunque sí consideré casarme con él, pero gracias a Dios me di cuenta que no lo amaba como pasar mi vida entera con él. Además, esa parte que mostro de él está tarde, me dijo que no estoy equivocada, creo que no lo conozco lo suficiente-

-¿Te hizo daño?-De todo lo que Candy le había dicho, lo único que le importó a Albert era saber qué le había hecho Edward para que se asustara.

-No, nada, solo me asusté por su manera de actuar-

-Candy, escúchame, de todas formas no voy a permitir que hagas un absurdo sacrificio por…-

-No. Escúchame tu. Creo que la idea de la tía es lo mejor que puedes hacer para no perder todo por lo que has trabajado, y para tu bienestar personal. No es ningún sacrificio para mi el hacerlo, Albert, son mi familia. Tu, me diste una familia, no, tu eres mi familia y te voy a apoyar y ayudar en lo que más pueda. Y si es preciso que lo hagamos de esa manera, pues lo haremos, y de una vez te digo, que nada ni nadie hará que cambie de opinión, ya sé todo lo que espera o mejor dicho, lo esperan de mí, ¿lo entiendes? Ya tomé una decisión, y aquí estoy para que juntos salgamos adelante, y no me digas que tratarás de arreglarlo antes del mes, porque no soy tonta y sé muy bien que para que te separes completamente del consejo, tomará más de un año. ¿O acaso quieres que te ruegue para que…te cases conmigo?-

Albert estaba sorprendidamente asombrado. Candy, literalmente, le había cerrado la boca. No sabía si enojarse, molestarse, reírse o darle la razón a la diatriba que le había lanzado Candy. Ahora estaba consciente que si decía algo para tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, Candy tal vez lo tomaría a mal. Así, tomándola de las manos, la vio directo a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Estás completamente segura?

-Sí-

-No quiero que algún día me llegues a odiar o pienses que te obligué a todo esto.-

-No, tu no me estás obligando y nunca, nunca te odiaría- Albert no le contestó. En seguida llamó al mayordomo.

-Morgan, ¿puedes decirle a mi tía que la necesito aquí, por favor?-

-Sí señor, en seguida-

Candy solo lo seguía con la vista. Preguntándose para qué Albert había mandado traer a Elroy. Albert adivino su pensamiento e invitándola a sentarse, le dijo:

-Creo que alguien nos tiene que ayudar con el anuncio de nuestro compromiso…

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Sí ya sé, tardé demasiado en actualizar, perdón, pero a ver que piensan de este capí. Creo que a Albert no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.**

**Gracias a:lady susi, Lila, Lety, Gatita Andrew, Faby Andley, Maxima, Blackcat2010, Clau Ardley, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, marla88, Ale Mia, Guest, Amigocha, ccc73, Flor Fritzenwald, Melisa Andrew, SweetCandyAndley, Litzy, CandyFan72, Lucia Andrew, otro Guest, y otro más( no sé si sean la misma persona), yuukychan, Doris de Andrew, Erika, Paloma, CaroClarf, Elluz, Noemi Cullen, Kaz, JENNY, Carito Andrew, Jana, y sayuri1707. Híjole, ahora si los revolví, sorry, pero como dicen por ahí, el orden de los productos no altera el resultado, jajaja. De nuevo, Gracias y...**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
